In many computing environments, user authentication is performed to ensure that certain computing resources are accessed only by authorized users. Facial recognition is one technique for performing user authentication. An instant image of a human face may be compared to previously captured images of human faces to determine or verify the identity to which the human face in the instant image corresponds, for example.